Dechirure
by lucyheartfilia95
Summary: OS Inspiré de la mort de Cross, un petit peu étrange j'avoue X) Premier O.S qui est plutôt triste mais avec un peu d'amusement à la fin Mais je vous laisse le soin de le lire - et parce que je ,ne sais pas faire de bon résumé au passage- Bonne lecture


**On gomme , et on recommence !**

**_**Les personnages appartiennent à mais l'histoire et à moi.

Yo ! ^^ Super JE pour moi ! ^^ et Vous ? ^v^

Voici un Os inspiré de la mort de Cross ( Mon bébé T^T)

En espérant que vous ne serait pas victime d'une soudaine mélancolie comme moi , ce qui à poussait mon esprit dénué de sens d'écrire ceu ci .

...Bah, de t'façon ça finit sur une note joyeuse alors ...Bref :

Laissez-moi des reviews pour savoir vos avis , les négatifs aussi sont accepter ! ^_^

***Ah oui, je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes que vous trouverez.**

_**Bonne lecture ! ^^**_

**[/*-*\]**

_Pourquoi le sort d'acharné sur lui?_

_Pourquoi ça n'arrivai qu'a lui ?_

_Qu'as-t-il fait pour mérité ça ?_

La vérité c'est qu'il n'en savait rien. Et il ne le saura sûrement jamais. Tout c'était passé vite. Trop vite. La découverte de son lien avec les Noah, l'attaque de l'ordre , les réponses - bien qu'évasives - de Cross à son sujet .Et puis ce que l'ordre avait essayé de caché pendant quelque jours.

_Sa **mort **._

_Il était __**mort **__._

C'était passer rapidement. Il voulait seulement lui dire quelque mots, lui parler. Profiter que l'autre toutou du fils à Hitler soit en déplacement. Alors sans hésité il avais ouvert la porte sans arrière pensait sur ce qu'aller se diriger son regard. Innocemment il avait murmurer un simple mot qui se termina en écho dans la chambre du défunt .

« Sishou ? »

Et puis il était entrer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, à la simple vu du sang couvrant une grande partie des lieux. Mais rien de ceci ne capta son intention, ses yeux ne se retiraient pas de l'image qu'il avait devant lui, il ne remarqua guère les enquêteurs ainsi que Komui. Son corps empli de sang le regard baissé, caché par les mèches flamboyantes aussi pourpres que le liquide carmin qui lui appartenait. Là dans _sa _chambre , la chambre de son maître .Celui qui lui avait appris la dure réalité qu'es la Vie.

_Puis tour à tour tout le monde disparu .Le néant._

Vie. Ce simple mot faisait naître un sourire sans saveur sur ces lèvres .Tant de poètes on fait d'éloge à la vie la caractérisant d'Utopie.

_Mais savent-t-il ce qu'es la Vie ?_

_Ce rendront compte de ce mensonge lorsqu'elle les brisera comme elle a brisé son cœur ? _

La Vie, n'est et ne seras jamais une utopie. Elle choisis injustement celui qui mourra intact et celui qui sombrera en n'étant seulement l'ombre qu'il laissait paraître cachant un amas de pots cassés. Maîtresse du temps , de l'espoir , et surtout de _l'avenir._

Un avenir ensanglanté s'ouvrait à lui. Un avenir vide. Rien ne pourrais comblé l'espace trop vide de son cœur la seule source de vie , était le néant. Les ténèbres. Aux milieux se trouvait une tache blanche. Un tout petit point. Recroquevillé au possible. Une âme en peine ? Sûrement. Cette petite, toute petite âme, ne demandait qu'une seule chose :

«Je ne veux pas mourir, je veux vivre s'il vous plaît » murmurai -t-elle inlassablement pour qu'on l'entende.

_Un avenir ensanglanté s'ouvrait à elle. Un avenir vide. Rien ne pourrais comblé l'espace trop vide de son cœur la seule source de vie , était le néant. Les ténèbres._

Et pourtant cette petite , toute petite âme voulait essayer. Parce qu'elle avait promis d'avancer de ne plus reculer , Blanc ou Noir, elle traceras d'elle-même son avenir.

Alors la Vie, égoïste, et sans scrupules, pris de compassion

envers ce tout petit être sans défense qui continuait de lutter contre elle, le lui accorda et lui donna un semblant d'espoir.

_La Vie, n'est et ne seras jamais une utopie._

_Parce que la Vie est égoïste et injuste._

_Mais elle c'est lorsqu'elle doit se faire pardonnée..._

**[/*-*\]**

Des bruits assourdissants se répercutaient dans ses oreilles. Des pleurs,

_de joie ? Non. _

_De tristesse ? Non plus. _

Il n'en savait rien. Il ne sentait même plus son corps. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais tout était noirs. Signe qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

_Ou est-t-il ?_

_Qu'as-t-il fait pour se retrouvait dans cette état ?_

Pendant que son esprit était en marche ses yeux décidèrent enfin s'ouvrir. Ébloui par le trop de lumières , il les referma aussitôt. Quand il les rouvris il put admirai le bleu azur du ciel accompagné de nuages qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il se rendit compte de l'humidité de son visage.

_Pleuvait-t-il ?Non le temps était magnifique._

_Était il mouillait ?Non il l'aurait sentis depuis le début._

_Il pleurait. _

Tout simplement. Parce qu'une vérité venait de lui gifler le visage faisant apparaître un petit ,tout petit sourire sur son visage blessé.

_Il était vivant._

_Vivant._

_Sa prière avait était entendue. _

On avait accordait à cette petite, toute petite chose de _vivre_

D'avoir la chance qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle avait le droit à un avenir sans faille puisque la Vie lui avait donner la plus grande partie de la route qu'elle suivrait maintenant jusqu'au bout.

**[/*-*\]**

Tout le monde pleuraient. Car toute est fini. Tout. On avait finis cette fichue guerre. J n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Je serrais Lenalee dans mes bras le plus fort possible. Cette fille avec qui j'avais rapidement était lié d'amitié. Avant elle était si petite toujours dans le dos de Komui. Elle pleurait autant de joie que de tristesse. La guerre n'engendreras jamais que le mal.

Je cherchai mon grand-père des yeux sachant que nous partirons dans peu de temps. Nos affaires avec l'Ordre et en à présent fini. Mais il y avait plus important. Alors que je continuais à le chercher des yeux-

BAM

« Itaiiiiiiii !

- Baka ! Ou était tu j !? »

BAM

« Répond !

- Mais laisse moi répondre ! Kono Panda Jiji !

- Insolent garnement »

BAM

Alors que le Panda continuait de me corriger avec ses griffes inexistantes, un rire se fit entendre . Clair au ton cristallin. Je baissais le regard pour tomber nez à nez sur une Lenalee hilare bien que les larmes continuait de rouler sur ces joues rougies. Je la gratifiée du plus beau sourire que j'avais en stock et regarda les alentours. Tout le monde était blessait mais vivant.

_Tout le monde ?_

_Non._

_Il manquait quelque chose..._

_Quelque chose qui semblait irremplaçable._

Je sursauta entraînant la chinoise avec moi. Bien sur qu'il manque quelque chose !

Il manque quelqu'un !

« L-Lavi ?

- Lenalee il faut retrouver le petit Moyashi !

- Allen-kun ! S'écria – t – elle se rendant aussi compte de son absence. »

D'un même mouvement nous nous mettions à inspecter les lieux cherchant le petit exorciste des yeux. L'inquiétude ne cessant de grimper en nous. Les gravas bloquants certains passages.

_Et si Allen se trouvait enseveli ?_

_Et s'il avait succombait aux blessures ?_

_Et si il s'était enfui ?_

_Et si il était … ?_

Non. Il n'y penserait pas. Pas question de pensé qu'il est mort. Cet adolescent lui avait montrait que quoi qu'il arrive il faut toujours avançait. Que derrière il n'y avait rien. Il lui avait donner de l'espoir. Mais quelqu'un lui en avait-il donné ? Non. Il se rendit compte qu'Allen était toujours, Toujours Seul. Dans son désespoir il était toujours seul, parce que personne ne pouvait , ou ne voulait l'atteindre. Cette constatation, lui serra le cœur à coté de lui Lenalee tremblai.

_Elle aussi avait compris_

Alors il là serra dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, et il continuèrent l'inspection lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Kanda.

« Yù !

-Tch. Fut la réponse du kendo ka, tout en sortant Mugen n'ayant pas oublié que le lapin l'avait appelé par son prénom.

- Woh,woh,woh on se calme Kanda. Fit il levant les mains en défense.

- Il y a plus important , coupa Lenalee. Kanda as-tu vu Allen ?

- Moyashi ? Non. Pourquoi ? Interrogea l'épéiste.

- Il est introuvable. Lui répondit-elle déçue et de plus en plus inquiète.

- Tch !

- Continuons ! »

Sur cette réplique de Lavi ils continuèrent , avec Kanda , les recherches. Cherchant n'importe ou, déblayant les gravas. Ils avaient passer tout au peigne fin, mais rien/ Ce qui fit craquer Lenalee qui éclata en sanglots, Lavi essaya de la réconforter.

Le soleil commençait à briller dans le ciel au environ de midi. Ils l'avait cherchés toute la matinée sans succès. Petit à petit les autres encore vivants ainsi que les traqueurs se levaient pour cherché le blandinet. Tous étaient inquiets. Savoir que la personne que vous considérait comme un meilleur amis pour les uns , et un héros pour d'autres, n'est pas une joie. Tous prenaient sur eux criant son nom. Personnes ne baissas les bras même lorsque ils trouvèrent des traces de sang encore récentes.

Pourtant de l'espoir les pris lorsqu'ils entreprirent de voir la petite colline prés du Q.G. Ils furent cependant , horrifiés par le nombres de traces de sangs trouvaient. Plus ils avançaient et une boule dans leurs ventre se serraient. Et puis.

_Ils l'avaient trouvai_

_Là allongeai sur son dos_

_Des blessures plus que mortelles sur le corps_

_Il pleurai_

_Mais il souriait_

Tout son corps se mit à tremblai quand sa vue tomba sur lui. Toutes les larmes qui restai encore en elle s'échapper. Elle courut auprès de lui en criant son nom se qui le fit se réveiller de sa transe.

Mais à peine l'avait-il vu qu'il s'évanouit. Les médecins présents accoururent au appels des adolescents ainsi que des trouveurs.

_Maintenant ils devaient attendre , attendre son réveille.._

**°OooO°**

_Des bruits assourdissants _

_Se répercutaient dans ses oreilles _

_Des pleurs _

_De joie ? Non _

_De tristesse ? Non plus_

Petit à petit des morceaux de souvenirs s'alignèrent dans sa tête. Lui admirant le ciel heureux d'être en vie. Et puis.

_Il l'avait vue courir tout en hurlant , sûrement son prénom_

_Suivie par toutes ses personnes qu'ils aimaient appelé sa famille_

_Puis tout s'était éteint._

Ses yeux s'ouvrir tranquillement pour ne pas être à nouveau ébloui. Ce ne fut pas le ciel azur qui apparut à ces yeux mais un ciel blanc. L'infirmerie. Alors il était libre. Toutes ces chaînes qui le maintenait dans cet enfer avait disparues.

_Libre ,Libre_

_Il était libre_

_Plus de démons , plus de peur , d'angoisses_

_Plus que le bonheur._

Aussi étrange que ce soit il se mit à rire. A rire de tout **ça**. Son passé, l'ordre noir, les Noah, le quatorzième ...

Les Noah ? Ils les avaient libérés de leurs mémoires. Le Comte millénaire ? Pour lui il n'y avait rien à faire.

Lorsqu'il l'avait exorcisé il c'était évaporé. Comment sauvé un être fait de ténèbres ? A croire qu'il étais né du mépris des humains et des démons.

Tout ça étais fini. Il n'y croyait pas , il étais trop heureux. Un tourbillon de sentiments fit gonfler son cœur.

Son sourire s'élargit, les larmes recommençaient à tombés. C'était fou ! Mais il avait beau ce le dire il n'y croyait pas. Toute cette histoire, Akuma, Noah, le Comte...Tout était **fini** !

**Bonus** : 3 ans plus tard, nouveau départ.

Après la guerre, traqueurs et exorcistes -a présent rétablis- firent une immense fête ou tout le monde fut conviés. Ils repartaient à zéro. Bien qu'elle avait tout à envié aux meilleurs festivités, cette fête entre eux, familiale avait été un franc sucés.

A la fin ils se firent tous des adieux. Mais personnes ne versa des larmes. Au contraire ils souriaient en s'enlaçant à grand coups de :« Au revoir ! », « A bientôt » ou encore, « A plus la prochaine fois tu m'inviteras à manger des Dangos ! » {**Je crois que tout le monde à deviner qui sais ...XD**] ou certains avaient tentés tant bien que mal à saluer un certain kendoka pas(comme toujours) d'humeur à faire des câlins. Mais Lenalee lui sauta littéralement au cou alors il ne put que (comme d'habitude) lancé son éternel « Tch! ».

Par contre ce fut autre chose lorsqu'un certain blandinet lui sauta au cou ...Vous imaginez la suite.

Il avait fini avec une magnifique griffure au niveau du cou. Made by Mugen.

Mais rien de tout cela n'avait pu fendre l'ambiance. Même Y- ...Kanda avait ...a-a-a-avait souri !? What ?

Non en fait il y avait bien quelque chose qui avait pu brisé l'ambiance. Un certain Kendo Ka souriant. Sourire qui se fit rapidement remplaçait par un regard noir et en bonus un « Quoi ? » à faire pâlir le meilleur des catcheurs. Personne ne bougea, mais cela ne dura que trente secondes, brisé par un certain lapinou qui risqué gros. Toujours Made by .

Tout le monde se dispersa dans les rues alors que l'aube commençait doucement à s'éveiller …

« Lenaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-chan ! »

La jeune brune tourna lentement son regard qui lançait des éclair vers son tordu,fou,dangereux,agaçant,insupportable mais affectueux sur les bords, Komui !

« Hai Nii-san … ? Je travaille là, tu pourrais donc arrêter de hurler tu fais fuir la clientèle ! »

Celui-ci prit une mine contrite en boudant, tout en balançant ses hanches et en collant ses deux index.

« Mais-mais-mais ! Regarde ces petits pervers qui regarde ton magnifique corps plonger dans cet uniforme de maid ! »

La veine qui pulsait sur le front de la jeune fille se fit rejoindre par d'autre encore, elle serras son poing devant son visage se répétant inlassablement de l'ignorer mais face à son regard niais à souhait elle ne put résister et elle l'envoya tel la team roquet.

_En tout cas personne ne s'inquiéter pour ses deux – là, surtout que la section scientifique les avait rejoins dans la nouvelle ville qu'est devenue Edo..._

« Avance crétin ! »

BAM

BIM

BOUM

Plus le temps passé plus Lavi ce demander quand est-ce que le Panda-jiji allait l'achever.

Après la fin de la guerre Lavi fut contraint de suivre son grand-père et ainsi de découvrir le réseau des Bookmans. En effet le Panda l'emmena dans le centre du réseau afin qu'il puisse déposer tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son entrée à l'ordre. Pendant que Lavi lui , fidèle à lui-même s'ennuya tel un petit garçon dans la salle d'attente d'un cabinet d'un médecin.

Après cela il n'osa pas poser de questions concernant la suite des événements, mais ne put qu'écarquillait les yeux lorsque son jiji l'emmena dans l'ancienne demeure ou il avait vécu quatre années merveilleuse de son enfance. C'est lorsque Bookman vu qu'il était en bug total qu'il commença à lui taper dessus.

_« _Kono, baka jiji ! Tu as failli me briser le cou ! S'écria le p'tit-fils.

- Urusai ! Dépêche – toi plutôt à faire les poussières ! Hurla l'ancien qui était déjà entré.

_- Aaaaaaah ! »_

_Personne ne s'inquiéta pour eux ...Après tout Lavi était solide , enfin ils l'espéraient..._

_Quant à Allen …_

C'est sans doute celui qui avait le plus évoluer après la guerre. En effet il avait trouvé l'Amour.

Ce fut un coup de foudre au début non-réciproque puisqu'il ne **le connaissait** pas. Puis de fil à aiguille ...Il avait eu le courage , que dis-je !? Honnêteté de lui dire en face ! ← Ou plutôt hurlerserait le bon mot.

Cela ce passa un ans après la guerre.

Allen qui avait décider de continuer le travail de son père, voyagea dans une dizaine de pays lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur l'un deux qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Amestris. (Oui vous avez bien lu XD)

Il y fit pour la première fois un spectacle et lorsqu'il finit de se débarbouiller en ramassant le chapeau servant à récupérer l'argent il vit une main posé beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent il releva son visage vers cette généreuse personne. Il tomba sur un blond de la même taille que lui mais légèrement plus grand. Des cheveux longs tressés à la vas-vite un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Allen lui était comme aspiré par les pupilles d'un or pur.

« C'était un magnifique spectacle, tu es drôlement agile ! Enfin si je peux te (il un géné, avant de lui tendre son bras. Edward Elric, spécialiste en alchimie.

- Bien sur que non on a le même age, fit celui-ci en souriant, Allen Walker, l lui enserra la main. »

A ce moment bien précis Allen n'avait pas encore compris qu'il aimait le jeune blond que lorsque le soir arriva.

Quant-à sa déclaration …

Cela faisait bien trois-mois qu'Allen était en Amestris. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de partir sans avoir le cœur lourd, alors c'est un soir ou l'ancien alchimiste lisait tranquillement il essaya de se jeter à l'eau.

Bien sur vous savez bien que Allen est la chance ...Ne fait même pas dix.

Alors au moment ou il allai se déclarer, il avait tout planifier pendant deux mois et demie. Il lui dirait qu'il l'aime et blablablabla...

« Ed ? Fit doucement le blandinet.

- Oui ? »

...Il piqua un fard monstrueux comme s'il il se rendait compte de se qu'il allait faire. Un frisson passa dans son dos. Comment faire ? La devise d'Allen : « La survie, après la fierté »

« T-t-t-t-ta faiiim ? Interrogea-t-il lâchement.

-Non ça va merci, t'es sur que ça va t'es tout rouge ? Commença suspicieusement le scientifique tout en se levant du lit ou il était semi allongé pour s'approcher du blandinet. Wow ! T'es chaud ! Tu devrais t'allonger cinq minutes. Finit-il tout en le poussant vers les lits non sans un sourire sadique.

Il avait compris.

- N-n-non ç-ça va ! S'efforça le blanc essayant de s'extirper du bond un peu trop inquiet. »

Mais rien à faire à faire Edward le força donc à s'allonger. Il fit une mine faussement inquiète, alors qu'il essayait de ne pas éclater de rire devant le regard atrocement gêné du maudit. Après une très longue, réflexion intérieur, le blandinet se redressa devant le blond un regard déterminé qui étonna légèrement le scientifique.

« ED ! Cria- le petit blanc.

- Oui ?

- J-je ...Je ..je..Commença l'ex-exorciste qui avait tout un coup perdu toute sa détermination.

- Tu-Tu-tu ? Se moqua gentiment le blond avec son célèbre sourire.

-…, Il commença à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles.

- Quoi ? Demanda le blond cette fois avec franchise. »

Alors que le maudit était reparti pour un monologue intérieur le blond soupira et se releva soudain il voulut se diriger vers la cuisine mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Allen s'était accrocher à son bras et lui jeter un regard implorant, le priant de rester là ou il était.

« Je t'aime ! »

Allen déglutit. Il s'attendait à tout : le dégoût , l'étonnement , la gêne ... même le refus. Mais pas que ce soit réciproque. En effet en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire il avait fini serré entre des bras puissants et chaleureux. Mais ce qui le déconnecta vraiment du monde des rêves fut un souffle à son oreille.

« Moi aussi. »

_Oui, il s'attendait à tout. Sauf à ça. _

…

_(Nan je ne vais pas finir par un : _

_« Ils vécurent heureux et **adoptèrent** beaucoup d'enfants. » _

_Parce que je ne bosse pas -et heureusement- à Disney XD)_

Fin ~

….Non ce n'est pas tout à fait fini ...En fait, j'ai oubliée quelqu'un …

« Tch ! Pitoyable ! »

Grandissime Kendo Ka, ancien promut au rang de général, j'ai nommer : Kanda Yu !

Vous, vous demandez sûrement qu'est-il advenu de lui ...Eh bien …

« Recommencez ! C'est totalement minable ! Aboya l'asiatique.

- Tortionnaire. Murmura l'un des élèves du dit tortionnaire.

- Sans cœur !. Fit un autre.

- Psychopathe ! »

Kanda les avait très bien entendu. Comment lui l'un des meilleurs combattants d'une organisation, avait fini par devenir professeur de Kendo !? Lui qui était connu pour sa patience ! Si il pouvait se payer le luxe d'être ironique.

_Chers lecteurs je vous demande une minute de silence pour les pauvres jeunes gens qui on pour prof ce bourreau …_

Voili voilou ! ^_^

Mon premier OS ...Qui commence en totale dépression XD

Bon tant que ça fini bien on s'en fiche nan ?

Bon j'attends vos impressions , bonnes ou mauvaises ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Tchao ! =D

Lucy.H95.


End file.
